


Untitled (Sigur 4)

by ShoeUntied



Series: YOI Music Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2000s music, Alcohol, Domestic Violence, F/F, Femslash, Kissing, Open Relationships, Song fic, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri on Ice Music Week 2017, domestic violence is referenced not explicit, peripheral Sara/Seung Gil, peripheral otapliroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoeUntied/pseuds/ShoeUntied
Summary: Isabella has a crush on Mila. She finally gets the guts to do something about it.The song of the title is from an Icelandic band but the lyrics aren't Icelandic they're 'Hopelandic' which is to say they don't mean anything, they're experimental. Appropriate for a fic that is experimental.link





	Untitled (Sigur 4)

  
  
“No thanks. Drinking water makes me want to eat pussy.” Isabella’s eyes suddenly felt as big as saucers. She slowly retracted the proffered water bottle and opened it to take a drink herself. She'd brought it to Mila as a friendly gesture, as the banquet was about to wind down and Mila was a bit sloppy. She didn't want her to be too trashed for the after-party in Giacometti’s room. He'd sprang for the Presidential Suite and people, the other skaters mostly, had been speculating that he intended to announce his retirement very soon. 

“O. K.,” Isabella said slowly trying to think on her toes, “how about something with some caffeine then. Want to do a JagerBomb with me?” 

The two made their way to the bar and ordered their shots. “Make mine a double!” Mila shouted at the pretty bartender. Behind her Isabella caught her eyes and shook her head no, then put her thumb and forefinger a few centimeters apart to show that it should, in fact, be weak. 

Isabella turned Mila around to engage her in a conversation and distract her from watching the bartender make their drinks. She might have wanted her attention on her instead of the pretty bartender, too. “How's the beau? I hear his team’s supposed to do well at the Olympics.” 

“I hope he's doing horribly. I hope that bitch gave him an STD. He can fuck right off to Jupiter for all I give a flying fuck!” Aw, geez. Mila was even more drunk than Isabella had originally judged. She was getting loud. 

“Did you guys break up?” Duh, Iz, she chided herself. 

“You bet I dumped his ass! He threw me through a fuckin wall. I had to get my uncle to come patch the drywall so I might get my fuckin deposit back. I had a huge bruise on my ass and had to take it easy on my jumps for a week. Ugh! I could've killed him for that!” She spun back around to grab their taller-than-average shot glasses. 

Isabella took the darker of the two, tapped her glass on the bar twice and knocked it back before Mila could notice or protest the difference in color of the two drinks. She took a bill from her bra and tipped considerably more than customary. She gave the bartender a grateful “Thanks” and her sweetest smile. 

Mila turned a sly grin on her friend. “Izzy, you like her. You think she's pretty and you want to marryyyy her.” 

Isabella turned Mila once more away from the bar by sliding her arm in the crook of her friend’s arm and walking, making Mila walk with her. “Well, she is pretty.” 

“And you like her. And you want to marry her,” Mila insisted again, giggling to herself. 

“Nope! Still want to marry JJ. Although,” Isabella’s voice dropped to conspirator quiet, “don't tell him I said this but I'm really glad he did well at Regionals. That whole ‘getting gold then getting married’ bullshit he was spouting was starting to worry me.” 

It was Mila’s turn to be shocked. “Since when do you cuss, Isabella? I would never expect to hear something like that out of your mouth.” 

“Then you don't know me well enough,” and Isabella returned the sly grin from earlier. 

They made their way wandering around the room. Mila spotted Sarah on the dance floor and patted Isabella’s arm. “Come find me in a few. I'll go up to Christophe’s with you, yeah?” before walking away. 

“Sure. I'll find you ‘fore I go up.” 

She ended up talking to Seung Gil about Doctor Who and listened to him insist she was crazy for preferring it over Star Trek. She always ended up talking to random people, usually the ones nobody else wanted to talk to. She wasn't sure if she just had empathy for them or if she was one too. She tried to be part of JJ’s conversations but didn't want to seem attached at the hip all night long. Leo had always been polite to her and tried to engage her in conversations occasionally but they sooner or later realized they didn't have much to talk about. 

She didn't have much in common with Mila either but Mila always seemed grateful for a sympathetic ear and that was something Isabella was always willing to do. Listen. Listen to her prattle on about this or that boyfriend. Mila had great taste men, they were always beautiful, but also shitty taste in men, if Mila’s rambles were anything to go by. She'd recently began to tell her about her occasional girlfriends too. She had the same taste in women as she did in men. 

Isabella and Seung Gil agreed to disagree on the sci-fi and she went tell JJ she was heading up to Christophe’s room. Many were already gone and she found him easily, as he was engaged in the loudest conversation in the room with Plisetsky and Otabek. Well mostly the Russian. Otabek was looking on and interjecting occasionally; JJ and Plisetsky were getting louder by degrees despite it not looking like an argument. She decided she would rather text him en route and went to find Mila instead. 

She and Sarah were at the bar and when Mila saw her approaching she practically tackled her in greeting and ordered a third shot. Isabella soon decided that she would be ordering something called Chocolate Cake again in the near future. “I don't think I've ever had a shot that yummy before!”

“You should drink with us more often then,” Sarah winked at her. 

“I'd like that. Are you two ready to go upstairs to Giacometti’s suite?” 

“No,” said Sarah, “I’m wanna dance some more. I’m going to see if Seung Gil wants to dance with me.”

“Good luck with that.” Isabella knew he wasn't much of a joiner at the best of times and he was in an argumentative mood tonight. 

“Yeah, good luck,” Mila sang out as Sarah walked away. “She has a crush on him, you know.”

“Well I didn't actually but I probably could have guessed.” She seems to go for the hard to impress quiet ones as much as you go for the beautiful assholes. 

“Wow. That's…” Mila was taken aback by something. “I mean it wasn't untrue but that was harsh.”

“Shit! Did I say that out loud?! I'm so sorry Mila.” She hugged Mila to apologize. Then Isabella covered her mouth to prevent anything else unbidden. She looked at the water bottle from earlier, still in her hand and took a long drink. That was something she did not want to happen again. She finished off the water before grabbing another to drink on the way up to the suite. “Sometimes I'm too honest and end up being mean.” 

Two months ago she had confided in JJ that she had a crush on Mila. Because it was the middle of the night and they were sharing JJ told her some things too, mostly about Plisetsky. But she didn't know if she could tell Mila. And so, except for gulps of water, worked at literally keeping her mouth shut for the time being. 

“..And it's been, what, six weeks since we split and I'm just sooo sexually frustrated.” Mila was rambling about the hockey player again. No, wait she was talking about herself now. “I just don't wanna meet a guy with a pretty face and then he's nice and then BAM!” Mila gestured to her own crotch, “small dick.” 

“What?” Isabella tried not to sputter too much; she wanted Mila to keep talking. 

“Yeah, I mean at least lie to me and tell me you know how to work it, ya know,” Mila said as if Isabella did know, “Damn! I'm ‘bout ready to give up on guys for a while.”

Isabella really didn't know what to say to that and so said the only thing she could think of. “Water?” 

The elevator dinged and opened to take them up. Mila took the offered plastic bottle and stepped in. Isabella thought she caught a grin on her face and was she, shit, she definitely swayed her ass more as she walked into the elevator. 

Isabella followed her in and leaned her butt against the back wall. Mila hit the button for the top floor and came to stand beside her. She wrapped her arm around Isabella’s in a similar gesture Isabella had used to walk Mila around the banquet room, and leaned her head on her shoulder. 

Isabella was so nervous she wondered if Mila could feel her guts quivering. “Can-” she faltered and took a deep breath to steel herself for the inevitable rejection. “Can I...kiss you?” She couldn't be sure but she thought she heard Mila curse in Russian before slipping arms around her waist and pressing her lips to hers. 

Her body stiffened at the feel of unfamiliar lips and the sheer shock that Mila was actually kissing her, but only for a moment before taking an active part in the kiss. 

Isabella’s hands wound their way around Mila’s body and up the open back of her dress. Lean muscles shifted under her hands and Mila’s soft lips smooshed against hers. She bit Mila’s bottom lip; Mila gasped and grabbed Isabella’s ass through her dark jeans.  


Isabella took the opportunity to caress her tongue with her own and ran her hands down along her sides, the curve of her hips, down and around the most beautiful ass she had ever had her hands on. (And JJ’s was nothing to scoff at either.) They were both humming into the kiss when Mila broke away and, with eyes still mostly closed said, “ Do you wanna ditch the after party and go to your room?” and before the thought was barely completed her eyes flew open to meet Isabella’s “Oh shit! JJ! Are you guys open?! You're not cheating on him right now are you?!” 

“We’ve ha-” Isabella began but then the elevator dinged and the doors opened to let in someone Isabella recognized as one of the Juniors skaters. He looked surprised to see someone in the elevator and turned beet red before stepping in and pushing the button for the next floor up. When the doors closed Mila and Isabella shared a look. They were both leaning against the back wall of the elevator, the Junior standing almost directly in front of the doors, and yet the smell of his cologne was stifling. He cleared his throat right before the doors opened and muttered a “Good night ladies” in English, heavily accented with French. 

The two held in their giggles until the doors closed behind him, just barely. As the elevator continued its ascent, the women lost it and ended up leaning on each other for support, both of them holding their bellies.  


"Dear boy, off to get his first piece of ass,” Mila said clutching her hands together between her breasts.  


Isabella snorted. “Sweet little thing he is, he might be off to give his first piece of ass.”

Mila’s laughter started afresh. “I hope-,” but she couldn't get it out through her laughter. “I hope whoever the lucky person is they have a we--ha ha ha!--they have a weak sense of smell!” 

“Oh my gawd Mila!” Isabella hit her on the arm but continued to laugh all the same. “Maybe they can get him in a shower first!” 

As the laughter died down Mila stepped forward and pushed another button on the panel. Three floors down from the Presidential Suite. When she leaned against the back wall, she took Isabella’s hand in hers. “Maybe when we get to my room you can tell me what you and JJ have talked about.” The smiles from the shared joke still lingered. Isabella caught Mila’s eyes and smiled at her for just a moment and then the elevator dinged and the doors opened again and Mila lead Isabella by the hand to her door. 

Once inside, their shoes abandoned by the door, their purses discarded on the big dresser that also served as a television stand, Mila took Isabella by the upper arms and deposited her in one of the room’s two chairs. She sat on the closest corner of the room’s only bed, more than arm’s length away, and said, “ So?” very expectantly. 

“So. Um. You know we're waiting to...um, go all the way until we're married.” Mila nodded, they’d talked about that before. “Well it's more of a...birth control thing than a chastity thing. See, breast cancer is a thing in my family and they say the pill increases your risk and I, we, do _not_ want to risk a condom breaking and,” she was rambling; she could feel herself rambling. Get to the point Iz. “...well, we recently agreed, as long as we still belong to each other, we could, you know, play with other people. Until we get married and then we'll, well, we’ll reassess it.” Isabella ended with a half-shrug. 

“And he's ok with whatever happens here?” Mila asked, still feeling a little skeptical. 

“Yeah, here,” Isabella got up and dug in her purse until she come up with her phone. “Come here,” she requested, the confidence seeping back into her voice. 

Mila got up from the bed to stand in front of her. Isabella pulled her low cut top further down so the top edge of her bra peeked out. Mila’s hand went to it hypnotically and caressed it. “Lick, just the top,” Isabella told her. Mila was glad to do as she requested, then she heard the shutter sound of Isabella’s phone take a picture. The lick ended with a loud smooch. “What are you doing?” Mila asked, curious. 

“Sending it to JJ,” and then Mila heard the whoosh of a sent text message. 

~You ok with this?~

While the women waited for a reply Mila went back to kissing and licking the exposed skin of Isabella’s breast. Isabella set her phone on the dresser behind her and set her hands on Mila’s back once again. They broke apart just enough when Isabella’s phone started playing the Theme of King JJ. Mila stifled a snort-laugh and looked on interested. 

~Oooo, yummy. I would like to have been there for that but I think I'm about to get into some extracurricular myself. [tiger emoji] [bear emoji] Have fun. Swap stories and pics inthe morning? Bon apetit [heart emoji] ~

~Good luck babe [sparkly heart emoji] Love you!~

~Xoxo~

“Oh my gawd,” Mila had been reading along as Isabella received and sent messages. “Does that mean Yura and Otabek!?” 

“Oh absolutely,” Isabella knew JJ had been trying to make that happen for months. She set her phone down behind her once again. 

“Hmm, lucky Yura.” Mila observed. 

“I know, right?” Isabella tightened her grip on Mila’s back, effectively jerking her body forward to press against her own. “And lucky me.” She smiled as she brought her lips to Mila’s. 

Right before she reached her lips, she drew away a few centimeters, teasing. Mila smiled as she came back towards her. This time when she drew away, Mila rushed forward and nipped at her lower lip. Isabella hummed deep in her throat as soft lips met hers. Loud smooching sounds filled the too quiet hotel room as they pressed their lips together again and again. Mila ran her hands down and around Isabella and lifted her by her thighs onto the dresser. Isabella landed with a squeal. “Holy shit! I didn't know you were so strong.” She ran her fingers up the back of Mila’s scalp and through her soft hair. 

Mila trailed her hands up Isabella’s thighs and back down again. She took advantage of the fact that Isabella’s breasts were now at the perfect height and thrust her face into her cleavage, licking a stripe up the center of her chest to then kiss at her neck. She pressed some more kisses to the exposed tops of her breasts before asking “Can I take off your top?” 

Isabella leaned back to help her then unhooked her bra herself. Mila took a moment to appreciate how they squished in her hands before setting upon one of them with her mouth. She kissed and then sucked a light mark to the side of one of Isabella’s breasts; then gently sucked the nipple. When she lightly nibbled at the nipple with her teeth, Isabella responded with a sharp inhale. When Mila looked up to her face she was grinning down at her. She held Isabella’s gaze as she flicked the nipple with her tongue before moving to the other side. 

Isabella set about undoing the top of Mila’s dress. It was one of those short flowy numbers with meters of fabric up top that one could maneuver into different styles. Mila had made it into a halter top tonight by simply tying it behind her neck. Isabella untied the large bow and slid the fabric from Mila’s shoulders. She wasn't wearing a bra but Isabella was surprised to find she had large flowers the same color as her skin stuck over her nipples. 

Mila looked down at her own breasts when she sensed Isabella’s hesitation. “Oh yeah, I forgot about those! Lilia handed them to me after commenting how chilly it was in the banquet room. Can you believe she pulled something like this out of her purse?!” 

Isabella thought about the perfectionist ideals that were her impression of Lilia Baranovskya, “Yes, actually I can.” 

She picked at the top of one of the flower stickers with a nail. It was stuck well and good. Mila let out a yelp and Isabella pulled her hand away, not wanting to hurt her. “It's okay,” Mila told her with a breathless smile. And then, looking up through her lashes she said, “Just do it fast.” 

Isabella picked at the same one with her nail and, getting a hold of an edge, peeled it off as quickly as she could stand. Mila let out a controlled exhale through pursed lips. Isabella cupped her breast over the bright pink outline left behind by the flower sticker and applied pressure like the aesthetician did when she had something waxed. She could feel Mila’s fingertips digging into her thighs. 

She licked and kissed the top of Mila’s breast above her hand by way of apology. And then picked at the other beige flower with her other hand. When she had a piece she could grip she once again peeled it off as quickly as possible and applied pressure with her other hand, kissing the top of her breast. 

“I think the pressure helps. Keep your hands there for a minute?” Isabella did as Mila asked even though her wrists were awkward as Mila pushed her knees further apart and began to rub her over her jeans. 

Isabella gasped and rolled her hips forward to give Mila a better angle. After a moment she began to gently massage Mila’s breasts. She leaned down to kiss her this time with an open mouth and exploring tongue, trying to convey her need for Mila to do more. To touch her more. 

They kissed like that for an immeasurable amount of time until Isabella could feel her underwear getting wet from Mila’s ministrations. She broke the kiss and pushed Mila back just enough to slide down off the dresser. They attacked each other's lips again and Isabella backed them toward the bed. Only two steps and Mila fell back on her bed with an audible huff. 

Isabella leaned over her bodily and kissed her neck and nipped at her collar bone. She slid down to fondle and kiss her breasts and again to kiss down along her toned stomach. She slid her hands up her thighs to slide the skirt of her dress up to expose her underwear. A dark contrast to her light skin, extra soft cotton similar to her dress. 

Mila gasped when Isabella kissed her atop the mound of her pubic bone and then moaned when Isabella moved to her inner thigh. She kissed and marked along the muscle up her thigh before dragging her tongue up her bikini line. Mila squirmed and squealed, “That tickles!” before gasping again as Isabella licked a stripe up the middle of her underwear. 

Isabella lifted her leg with a hand behind her knee and kissed down the back of her other thigh before making her way back to where Mila ultimately wanted her once again. This time she lingered, moving her tongue over the dips and folds of flesh that she could feel beneath the fabric. 

“Ah, you tease!” Mila anguished and writhed. 

“You love it,” a statement more than a question between flicks of her tongue. 

“Hell yeah I do. Come here.” Mila sat up slightly to pull Isabella from her kneeling position to lay on the bed beside her. She kissed her, deep and heated, and they slotted their legs together. As the kiss lengthened they began to move and thrust rhythmically on each other's thighs. Mila was the first to moan into the kiss and Isabella bit at her bottom lip. They stayed with their mouths open to each other, lips barely touching, breathing each other's moans, their pleasure increasing with each thrust of hips. 

Finally Isabella broke away with a frustrated growl and attacked the button of her pants. “Here,” Mila sat up on her knees and pushed Isabella’s hands away to undo the pants for her. Isabella lifted her ass as Mila grabbed the waistband and pulled them down her legs. 

Mila tossed the pants behind her and grabbed Isabella’s legs before she could set her hips back down. She scooted her up the bed and then leaned over to sink her teeth into one of the exposed ass cheeks on either side of a bright red lace thong. “These are sweet.” Mila said with an edge of sarcasm. She snapped the underwear against Isabella’s hip then shifted the same spot to lick and nip at her hipbone. 

“And so patriotic too,” Isabella smiled one side of her mouth. Mila barked a laugh before yanking them off in one swift motion. 

She crawled over Isabella to kiss her, slow and sweet this time. Her tongue brushed against her lips and her hand slid up to cup her breast. Then she slid her hand down along her torso to run her fingers through Isabella’s dark tuft of hair, trimmed but still  
long enough to curl. Mila slid her hand between Isabella’s legs, exploring across her skin, and found that the hair was trimmed much shorter. Mila smiled into the kiss and pushed one finger tip in to explore deeper. 

Isabella hummed into the kiss and her hands in Mila’s hair flexed and yanked just a bit. She lifted her hips and voiced a whine as Mila found her clit and began to lightly circle it. 

Mila broke the kiss to press two fingers to Isabella’s lips. Isabella licked them and Mila stuck them in her mouth; she sucked Mila fingers and rubbed her tongue along them, getting them good and wet. She returned them to their previous work and Isabella sighed into the motions. “M-much better.” 

Mila slid her fingers up along the hood of her clit and down to her entrance. Back and forth--making her movements erratic but her direction rhythmic--dipping the tip of a finger in every so often to slick it up more and spread it around. 

At first, Isabella hummed into kisses along Mila’s neck and chest. But she soon lost focus and huffed and gasped into Mila’s cleavage, trying valiantly to continue kissing her breasts but only managing pecks between her ever-increasing moans. 

Mila hit a particularly sweet spot and Isabella flopped her head back onto the pillow. She began to whisper things like “hmm that's good” and “yeah right there” between her gasps and moans, her volume increasing by degrees. 

Suddenly her eyes flew open and she locked them on Mila’s. “Oh fuck yes,” escaped her mouth, sounding like a prayer. Mila continued to do exactly what she'd been doing when Isabella said that and before she knew it, Isabella’s body went rigid as her gasps sounded like she was barely getting any air. She let it go on for just a moment longer before dipping both her exploring fingers into her pussy up to the hilt. Isabella's sounds changed as did her body. Instead of still and rigid, her body now moved in waves to meet Mila’s hand. Mila’s thumb and ring finger meeting her outer lips with gentle thumps. She angled her fingers towards the front wall and then her hand was much more wet than it had been only a second before. 

“Holy fuck Iz, you didn't tell me you were a squirter!” Mila squealed with delight.

“I di-” Isabella breath caught and she made herself inhale a big cleansing breath. “I didn't know.”

“Can I taste you?” she breathed into her ear. “Come to the shower with me?”

“Shit, Mila! That's really polite of you to ask but I can't imagine anybody saying no to that.” Isabella still felt a little light headed. 

Mila disentangled herself. She stood up and offered her hand to Isabella. “You'd be surprised.”

“Yeah, I bet I would.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first femslash fic and I'm actually kinda nervous to post it. Let me know what you think. Comments and critiques alike are always welcome.


End file.
